Baxter (Saikin Fighters)
Baxter is the main protagonist from the Super Baxter series and is a playable character in Saikin Fighters. Attributes Baxter is a pressure, combo and rush down type of character focusing on his Fire abilities to his opponents. Baxter is very heavy in comboing his opponents as his moves have low ending lag in his Rush, Heavy, Rush Up and Rush Down attacks. His High Speed Counterattack is also special instead of attacking straight on, he teleports behind and attacks instead, making him good use for Instant Karma Mode. His moves also put a flame effect to his opponent at the end of each of his moves that actually have fire in them. He can also pressure his opponents with the combos, knocking down those who can be pressured such as and those who rely on power such as . Although Baxter can be considered one of the best characters in the game, he does have his flaws. Baxter can be countered against those with disjoint hitboxes such as or . Fire Blast has abit of ending lag at the end, being opened to get hit by other characters. Baxter also has a counterattack which can counter those who get close to attack him. Moveset Normal Moves Rush - Baxter does a series of 5 melee attacks: Baxter punches with his right fist, then with his left, then kicks with his right leg vertically, then kicks with his left leg, and finishes it with a spin kick. ---- Heavy - Baxter does a series of 5 melee attacks: Baxter performs an uppercut forward, then spin kicks the opponent in the face, kicks the opponent in the chest with his left leg, punches the opponent in the jaw and finishes it with a pulse of fire into the opponent's face launching them downwards. ---- Throw - Baxter grabs the opponent by the feet and spins five times in a row with them with a airplane spin and tosses them after the sixth spin. ---- Awakening - Baxter can transform into his Super X1 Form. Ultimate Awakening - After the Awakening has been activated. He can go into a form beyond Super X1 going into Super Psych X1. ---- Rush Up - Baxter does a series of 3 melee attacks: Baxter punches forward with his right fist, then punches forward with his left fist and finishes it with a kick forward. ---- Rush Down - Baxter does a series of 3 melee attacks: Baxter does a uppercut diagonally horizontally upwards, then punches his left fist downwards, and finishes it with a Fire Fist forward. ---- Smash - Baxter arcs his right arm beside him and uppercuts the opponent. ---- Heavy Smash - Baxter charges his left fist and punches forward. ---- Smash Up - Baxter hovers over and punches the opponent hard. ---- Smash Down - Baxter charges his right foot on fire and forcefully thrusts his leg kicking the opponent. ---- Pound Attack - Baxter swings both of his arms down bouncing the opponent if it connects. ---- High Speed Counterattack - Baxter fire teleports behind the opponent and kicks them in the back of the head. Special Moves Fireball - Baxter shoots a fireball out of his left hand then rapidally thrusts each of his arms out shooting each fireball out. In the Super X1 and Super Psych X1 forms, it lasts longer and Baxter finishes it with shooting a bigger fireball at the opponent. ---- Fire Blast - Baxter cups his hands together as his Fire is concentrated as a small fireball appears in his hands and slowly gets bigger in his hands, and then he releases his arms out shooting a blast of fire at the opponent. In the Super X1 and Super Psych X1 forms, he will fire teleport behind the opponent and reappear shooting the blast at them from behind. ---- Fire Counter - Baxter gets into a counterattack like-stance. If he is hit, he'll strike back with open air combos. Starting with a punch to the jaw, then an elbow to the opponent's face, kicks them into the air and finishes it by jumping up and punches the opponent's chest. ---- Special Blast - Baxter transforms into his Super X1 (Super Psych X1 Form if he is in use of it too) and rushes forward. If he connects to the opponent, he will then punch the opponent into the sky and then cups his hands together and charges up while surrounded in White flames (Blue flames if Super Psych X1 is used) and thrusts them out shooting a blast of Special Fire at the opponent as which the Awakening Technique ends there. Quotes Normal Quotes *I hope you're ready for us! *Alright, let's have ourselfs a fight! *Follow me guys! We'll win! Special Interactions *Alot of training does pay up huh? (To Steven Universe) *Even you say that, we siders can pull through and overpower other beings who pose a threat to this Planet (To Jasper) *Endeavor? Is he also a strong Fire User like me? (To Izuku Midoriya) Attack Quotes Victory Quotes Gallery Baxter Scan (SF).png|Official Scan Super X1 Baxter.png|Super X1 Form Super Psych X1 Baxter.png|Super Psych X1 Form